The present invention is concerned with an apparatus for guiding a workpiece as it moves over a rotating cutter.
Well known in the prior art are fence devices along which a workpiece travels over a supporting surface into contact with a cutter such as a dado blade or planer head. The primary objective of such devices is to avoid the risk of injury encountered when the worker manually confines the workpiece for travel along the machine bed or table. Generally, such devices include a roller or wheels positioned above the machine table in an adjustable manner to receive various workpiece thicknesses and confine same for travel past the rotating cutting tool. Normally, the wheels or rollers cooperate with a table mounted fence the latter preventing lateral shifting of the workpiece in one direction. Such fences are standard equipment on conventional tools of the present type. Also found in the prior art is the concept of spring urging hold down rolls or wheels to bias the workpiece against the cutter.